


Cozy Cabin

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [6]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Quartermaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: He's insane, heading to the middle of no where with someone he knows is dangerous to spend Christmas





	Cozy Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** hot chocolate 
> 
> This was supposed to be all fluff, of course it didn't work out that way, but at least it ends on a fluffy note.

Q’s POV

He’s insane. That’s the only reason he can think of for the situation he is finding himself in. That he’s willingly allowing himself to be in.

It’s been nearly two years since he met Alec. While the spy and assassin insist it was by chance, he has a strong feeling that it wasn’t as by chance. Particularly as he knows MI6 has spent the last five years trying to find him because of his hacking abilities. Namely because of the part where he broke into their system repeatedly and told them to how fix it every time.  

Now, well, he agreed to meet the blonde at a cabin in the middle of nowhere for Christmas. There is a large part of him that is worried this is going to be a trap. Even as he hopes it isn’t. Although, the location is remote enough, if it is, he’s fucked, and not in the pleasant manner.

He’s relieved when there is only one vehicle in front of it, and even more relieved that there is only one set of prints in the snow. Of course, that doesn’t mean that there can’t be others that got here before the current snowfall.

This week is supposed to be something of a vacation for him, he’s got his satellite adapter, mobile, and laptop, but the goal is to not be on them non-stop. Now he just needs to get out of the car and go up to the door.

He’s so lost in his thoughts, that he jumps when there is a light tap on his window.

Blinking owlishly, he glances sideways and finds himself being watched by the very person he’s supposed to be meeting.

He takes a deep breath before opening the door, Alec steps back as he does so, watching as he grabs his two bags.

“Second thoughts?” The blonde queries, something in his tone that makes him think he’s hurt the older man.

“I,” he hesitates, “umm, mostly not?”

“I would have understood if you canceled,” Alec tells him, closing his car door as he steps sideways.

“You might have, but I wouldn’t have.” He replies with a smile.

So far, so good, he thinks, now to the next part. Going in.

“There’s hot chocolate inside for you, and cake,” Alec comments, again something in his tone is off.

“Both are good,” he agrees, looping an arm with his partners. They are partners. At least he thinks they are. They never really discussed what they are.

They head inside, where he finds a rather cozy set up. There is a warm fire, it smells marvelous, and everything just feels right. Maybe he’s being anxious about this for no reason.

Alec closes the door behind them, leaning against it for a moment and closing his eyes.

He sets the two bags down, almost wondering if that’s the wrong choice.

“Is,” he takes a deep breath, he can do this, “is something wrong?”

Something akin to pain crosses the blonde’s features, sending another bolt of fear through him.

“I didn’t tell them,” Alec states softly, looking everywhere but at him. “I wasn’t lying when I said it was purely chance we met. And I didn’t tell them about you. I don’t actually know how they found out.”

Wait what? He feels like he missed something. Something big. Something huge even. That he shouldn’t have missed. What did he miss?

“Alec?” he doesn’t appreciate the tremble he can hear in his own voice.

He steps closer, even if it’s a bad idea, because he doesn’t like the fact his partner seems to be bothered, hurting, something.

Swallowing, green eyes finally meet his, and there is anguish in them. Shit. _I didn’t tell them._ The words replay on a loop through his mind, making him realize who his partner is talking about. Six. The very people he has wondered in the past have sent him.

He forces himself to stand still, rather than step back.

“What does she want?” his voice is raspy, terror rushes through him, making his heart race.

“I’m supposed to offer you a job,” the fact that Alec’s eyes flicker away from him tells him what the other option is. He’s startled when the agent says, “We could leave instead.”

He blinks, feeling a bit lost, or that he missed something else. It’s when his partner steps back that he realizes how close they were and that his silence was taken as rejection.

“Well,” he suggests, stepping forward so they’re close together again, “having blackmail information on hand is probably handy. I think things could work. Even if I don’t like coming off the web.”

Alec blinks at him slowly, lips curling into a relieved smile.

“Of course first order of business is figuring out who screwed things up and running their credit at minimum.” He tries to joke but is pretty sure that joke falls short. By a lot.

His partner’s hands come up to curl around his waist pulling him a bit closer. “We should make that second or maybe third.”

Laughing nervously, he tips his head and puckers up.

“Alright, maybe fourth or fifth,” Alec hums before slotting their mouths together and kissing him.

So they'll have a nice little vacation away from the world. Then rather than going home he's going back to London with his partner.

“We’re gonna need to stop at my place for my cats,” he mutters a bit breathlessly.

Grinning against his lips Alec declares, “We can get more than just the cats. If you want.”

There is something almost nervous about that offer. As if it’s more than just picking up his stuff.

He nods cautiously.

“I’ve got a decent flat, lots of space,” his partner tells him, his voice a bit hopeful.

Chuckling, he nuzzles along the spy’s jaw, “Is that an offer to move in together?” He asks, deciding to be a bit daring.

“Yes,” Alec agrees, voice going rough. “It is.”

“Then I accept.” He hums, nipping lightly at his partner’s skin.

They should probably discuss it further but for now, well, they’re supposed to be here a week. They have time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
